twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Twilight reviews
A review of Twilight The problem with Twilight for me isn't really the story, however; it's the narrator, Bella Swan. Bella claims to have wanted to go to Forks to live with her father, yet complains about it for a while. And it wasn't just Forks either. Bella complains about nearly everything. No matter how many times I read Twilight, I find myself thinking every single time, Why does nothing please, Bella?! Another problem: Edward. Edward is a total jerk, in my opinion. I know he's struggling to not kill Bella, but threatening to drag her into his car is just bad. Bella and Edward are obviously in a bad relationship, but what can anyone do, you know? They're in love. On the other hand, I liked the action, but that didn't come for a long time. Twilight is okay, but definitely not my favorite Twilight novel. A review of New Moon The Quileutes bring a warmth to the Twilight Saga that the vampires didn't have. I think of New Moon as the best Twilight book; it had a sense of personality and emotion, something that I feel the first novel did not have. Sure, our protagonist Bella Swan is a bit obsessive, but I fell in love with her relationship with Jacob Black. A review of Eclipse I find Eclipse both good and bad, but I also think it's the total package: action, romance, drama, humor...There's something in Eclipse for everybody. However, It's easy to like but also easy to dislike at the same time. It's a lot darker and edgier than Twilight and New Moon, which I like a lot. I loved discovering Rosalie's past, to have a full understanding of her, as well as Jasper's past. The Quileute legends were also great. A review of Breaking Dawn If you're one of those people that doesn't like: a) unpleasant surprises; b) long stories that could have been way shorter; or c) pregnancies, babies, marriage, and/or drama altogether, then Breaking Dawn, the last installment of the Twilight Saga isn't for you. I, personally, don't like unpleasant surprises, but when I first started reading Breaking Dawn, I wasn't warned about what was to come. I think Breaking Dawn is just bad. So bad, that I'd rewrite it myself. The marriage was lovely, the honeymoon was blissful, and then everything went crazy for Bella and Edward from there. What is the problem, you might ask? Bella. Is. Pregnant. (I know, I think Edward should have thought of birth control before, too.) The perspective shifts to the perspective of Jacob Black, the second-placed werewolf, who is still mourning over the fact that Bella decided to give her life away to become a vampire. Jacob's perspective is great and a fresh change from Bella's (more voice!), and Book 2 is rather eventful and awkward (with a gruesome birth at the end), but Book 3 is...boring. Many vampires are introduced, which I liked since the Cullens are rather tiresome, but everyone was preparing for a fight that didn't happen. Very anti-climactic. If you're not a Twihard and you want to read Breaking Dawn, save yourself the time and watch the movie. It's not like the book anyway. Category:Blog posts